Drarry Shorties
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Collection of HarryDraco shorties.
1. Measuring

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **G  
**Summery: **Draco gets a package at dinner.  
**Note: **It's a little drabbling. Well, I guess a drabble is what 100 or 200 hundred words and this one if 270 so it's a shortie.

**Measuring

* * *

**

Draco was pleasantly enjoying his dinner when a lone owl interrupted, drawing every face away from the food; a difficult task indeed. It wasn't the fact that an owl came late for the post (or early depending on how one viewed things) that bothered him, but rather the fact that the owl stopped in front of him, feet planted in his kidney pie.

He knew right away that it wasn't from his parents; the owl was a large Tawny one belonging to the school. Ignoring his classmates' questions, Draco gently unwrapped the long slender package and out rolled…A ruler?

But it wasn't just any old ruler. Instead of the usual numbers there was red and green ink written all over it. The top had his own name in green and at the bottom 'Harry' was in red. Along the length of the ruler there was a ranking titled 'indifference…hate…tolerance…like…love.' Year one was shown in the hate section for both but year five Harry's jumped up to tolerance, the next at like. Draco's stayed firmly locked at hate.

Draco looked over to find Harry with his face practically in his plate. Draco conjured silver ink and a quill. Still ignoring his classmates' steady gaze he changed his section so that third year it jumped to tolerance and stayed there through sixth. Placing the quill onto the wooden ruler he wrote '7th year' in the love section, right above Harry's seventh year mark.

With a wave of his wand the ink was dry and ruler rewrapped. With a nod from Draco the school owl set off to the Gryffindor table with the package.


	2. For the Thrill

Title: For the Thrill  
Rating: PG  
Length: 336 Shortie  
Summary: Draco steals. Sort of.  
Disclaimer: I could try to steal it but I'm pretty sure it won't work.  
Note: Written for the humpday101 challenge over at livejournal using the prompt "You'll pay for that," and fluff.

* * *

Draco spent a lot of time staring at the gold ring with a large diamond in the middle. It was, after all, the only thing worth looking at in the bleeding muggle store Harry had drug him to.

"Will you stop staring at it?" Harry asked, starting to get annoyed.

"But it's pretty." Now, Draco had lots of money. Definitely enough money that he didn't have to steal, but he thought the thrill would be nice - blame Harry and his stupid muggle movies - and stealing from clueless muggles would make it even better.

So he grabbed the keys an employee had foolishly left laying on the counter. He slid it in, making sure Harry was still looking at the little kid eating the lip balm across the aisle. Holding the ring in his fingers he felt a shiver of thrill shoot up his spine. He smirked.

"You'll pay for that?" Harry questioned. "Right?"

Draco met his gaze. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have that look in your eyes where you're going to do something."

Draco chuckled and sauntered up to Harry, resting his hands on the other boy's waist and nibbling at his neck. Half heartily Harry pushed him back. "We're in public," he moaned. His neck was the most sensitive part of him.

"So." And he ran his left hand through Harry's hair as he dropped the ring in the distracted boy's back pocket because he didn't want to get caught with it.

"Mm. Come on. Let's go home," Harry whispered and grasped Draco's hand, eagerly tugging him out the store.

Draco grinned. Not only did he get the thrill of stealing but he got the thrill of making his unaware Harry steal.

Right as they walked through the sliding doors leading outside a loud beeping issued and the doors shut.

Draco watched in surprise as two men came rushing over and fished the ring out of Harry's pocket. Harry glared at him and because it was funny Draco blew him a kiss.


	3. The Door

Title: The Door  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: The door was shut.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Note: My sister picked an object, I wrote, this came out. Too bad she'll never read it, her being a rabid HD hater and all.

* * *

The door was shut. Not that that information should have surprised Harry and it didn't. The door had always been shut. At least for the past four months. Before that it was open, and before even that it was closed.

The door in question belonged to one Draco Malfoy and it was on his balcony leading into his private bedroom. Once, their private bedroom.

"Come," Draco whispered into his ear, gently tilting his chin upward till he was gazing at the cream balcony. There were deep green vines twisting intimately around the railing, pink flowers in bloom on it.

Harry turned to plant a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Up there?" he questioned before leaning in.

"Yes. Accio Firebolt. That's the only way in," he explained, pointing to a door Harry'd failed to notice. "It's my room."

"But I've been in your room."

Draco stroked the underside of Harry's arm tenderly as the broom flew across the yard to them. "It's our room."

Every day after that, for a year, the door stayed open. Then it shut.

Harry was drunk. He was drunk enough to kiss Ginny after she kissed him but he was not drunk enough to not know what was going on. And Draco knew that.

It felt good to have lips upon his own again; Draco was visiting his Mother for a week. It felt good and Harry knew he had to stop but his muddled mind simply said it wanted more, and who was Harry to disobey his mind?

The room became quiet. Slowly the thought registered to him that a party should not be quiet. He pulled away from Ginny and looked around. His heart stopped. Draco's eyes changed from hurt to anger and then he was gone.

His gaze stayed firmly locked on the sidewalk in front of him. Harry had told himself he would not walk past the door again but he wasn't concentrating during his evening walk and strayed towards it. But he would not get his hopes up yet again to only have them crushed by the shut door.

Something slid. His breath caught. He'd heard the door open and shut enough times to recognize the soft noise from anywhere.

Slowly, Harry peered through the darkness at the balcony. The door was shut but Draco stood there looking down at him.

Harry was frozen still, till finally, "I'm sorry," he called through the night separating them.

"Me too." Harry had to strain to hear his voice but he didn't have to strain to hear Draco's Firebolt whoosh through the air or the glass door slide open.


	4. Polyjuice Discovery

Title: Polyjuice Discovery  
Rating: G  
Length: 307 words  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Same potion, same bodies, same reason, different outcome.  
Note: Written for humpday 101 prompt 'Promises are made to be broken' (fluff) over at livejournal.

* * *

"I really don't like this," Ron complained for the umpteenth time.

Harry sighed heavily. "I spent a whole month making it. Please."

"But you promised you'd stop stalking Malfoy."

"Promises were meant to be broken." Harry shrugged guiltily.

Ron scowled then slouched his shoulders. "But I don't want to be Crabbe again." But being a good friend - and hoping that this would get Harry's Malfoy-Stalking out of his system - he dutifully followed Harry in drinking the Polyjuice potion.

* * *

"How's your work in the Room of Requirement going?" Harry asked, trying to use a deeper voice. Ron shuffled miserly beside him.

Draco frowned and grumbled something.

"What were you doing again?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to stare at Harry. "I already said I'm not telling you. Just do as I say, Goyle."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

After some silence Draco offered, "I keep having interruptions."

"Like Ha-Potter stalking you?" Ron piped up. Harry glared at him.

"He's not interrupting me. Just being a nuisance as usual." Draco's face darkened. "Perfect Potter with his perfect fame and perfect hair and perfect arse." He sighed wistfully.

Ron choked, his eyes going wide. "You think Potter's ass is perfect?"

Red dusted Harry's cheeks.

"Don't tell me you forgot again about that." Draco shook his head incredulously.

"Ugh, I have to go to the loo," Ron garbled, pulling Harry along with one hand and clutching his mouth with the other.

Harry was silent the whole time Ron ranted in the loo but Ron was too worked up to realize Harry was idly staring at his reflection in the mirror and not puking.

* * *

Three days later Harry informed Ron that he'd stopped stalking Malfoy. He didn't inform Ron that instead of stalking he was using the energy to find out that Malfoy's arse was as perfect as he thought Harry's was. 


	5. Pancake

Title: Pancake  
Rating: PG  
Length: 729  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry bakes chocolate chip pancakes.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

**

If Draco had known joining the Order would result in sitting at a large oak table, watching Harry Potter bake chocolate chip pancakes, shirtless, in the wee hours of the morning, Draco would not have joined. Or perhaps he would have joined a long time ago.

"I guess you want one, ay?"

Draco jumped; he didn't think the other boy had noticed him slide in. He flushed at thinking Potter might have known he was staring at him.

Gazing questionably at him, Potter said, "Do you?"

"Oh, sure," Draco replied even though he didn't like chocolate breakfast foods.

Potter smiled weakly and turned around. Draco watched him pour more batter into the pan. Lately Potter had been tolerable, maybe even nice if Draco was feeling generous when thinking about it. At first that piece of information had drove him crazy. Potter, nice? Nice to Draco? It just didn't fit. However, if you were on the same side and working together and one of the few people who weren't so old there were wrinkles around your eyes and contributed to chats about the good old hippy days, you pretty much had to be tolerable to each other.

The pan sizzled and Draco looked up to see Potter dropping chocolate chips onto the batter. Too late to say he didn't want any. Foolishly, Potter trying picking up the pieces that missed the pancake but yanked back with a hiss of pain.

Draco was only able to hold back laughter because Potter started sucking gently on his fingers. He watched, mesmerized, as the digits disappeared between slightly chapped lips. Then Potter opened his mouth to moan (probably because it hurt but Draco's mind supplemented another reason), giving Draco the sight of a tongue gliding across slick skin and teeth scrapping along the digits. Draco very nearly followed Potter with a moan of his own.

Potter looked over but Draco's eyes were riveted on the lips pulled taunt over the three fingers. He quirked his eyebrow distractively.

"It's bloody hot." He sucked again.

"Well, it is a stove," Draco said. He voice came out choppy but Draco didn't care. He was more relieved that had came out instead of the mutual agreement pulsating for release. Or maybe that was his cock pulsating for release.

The trash bag rustled as Potter tossed the burnt pancake into it. He sighed as the rapidly cooling chocolate from the pancake attached to his red fingers, coating them. "I'll make you another one."

Draco nodded absently. He had to get to a bathroom - right now. He was half way out of the seat when Potter rubbed at an itch on his cheek with the chocolate-coated fingers. Draco was frozen where he stood: bent forward, hands on the arm rests, eyes glued to Potter cheek.

"Like a lot of chocolate?" Potter asked, knocking Draco out of his trance. He stood, murmured some kind of an answer, and silently slinked up to Potter.

Only when he stood beside him did Potter look over. Draco saw Potter's eyes widen before he leaned in too close to make out his features correctly. Tentatively, his tongue reached out and tapped Potter's cheek, drawing a dab of chocolate off. Potter froze but Draco wasn't paying attention. The only thing he could focus on was how great chocolate tasted on Potter's skin.

Draco elicited a stifled moan from Potter on the third swipe of his tongue. This one was long and he trailed up to the edge of Potter's eyes, where the glasses frame got in the way.

Draco dropped his mouth to the dab of chocolate on the corner of Potter's lips and sucked gently. Potter gasped, his mouth falling open to have a tongue slip from the side of his lips to stroke his tongue.

Draco moaned into Potter's mouth; never before had chocolate tasted so sweet, so sensual, so damn sexy. He felt his hair being tugged when the creaks of the old steps seeped through his hazy mind.

He pulled away and had to hold a protesting Potter back until he too heard the sound.

Draco stepped back, heading to the seat he had previously sat in, when Potter whispered in what could only be called a bedroom voice, "I could bring you chocolate chip pancakes in bed, if you'd like." Draco had never heard a more appealing suggestion.


	6. Seeds

Title: Seeds  
Rating: G  
Words:522  
Note: Written for Queerditchpub over at livejournal.

* * *

Harry had a plan. And this one he had thought out well in advance. Meaning he made the plan two days ago, spoke to Pansy Parkinson - a difficult feat and even more difficult to get her to agree - and thought about what he would say.

And so far, the plan was working. Pansy and Draco were sitting outside under a large oak tree. Draco was eating watermelon and Pansy - well, Harry didn't care what Pansy was doing because it wasn't central to the plan. She just had to be a good actress.

Harry opened his eyes wide and let out a gasp as he trotted over to the two Slytherins. Draco and Pansy looked up. The latter was trying to hide a smile while the former scowled.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" He took another bite of the watermelon and some pink juice dribbled down his chin. Harry was efficiently distracted by it. Oh, how he wished to lick it away, then trail his tongue up to those pink lips and - Pansy let out a cough.

Harry shook his head. He tapped his foot against the ground and pretended to be debating in his head. "You know eating watermelon seeds makes you grow a watermelon inside you, right?" he blurted.

The watermelon in Draco's hand stopped on an upward movement. He stared at Harry then turned to Pansy, who, thank Marlin, gasped loudly and jumped to her feet.

"Oh, Draco!" she moaned. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to tell you. Oh my God, spit it out. Now!" She put her hands to her mouth, probably to hide a grin Harry thought, but her eyes looked horror stuck so Harry didn't mind.

Draco dropped the offending fruit as if it burnt him. Harry couldn't believe he had actually bought that, even though Pansy had told him Draco believed almost everything she said and never had watermelon before.

"Pansy!" Draco yelled, his voice leaking panic. "How could you not remember? I've never had it before, you know that. I'm going to get all fat and - what if I die! I ha-"

"Hey," Harry cut in. "There is a way to get rid of it…I can help," he suggested.

Pansy had to turn around. Harry suspected she was about to die from laughter. Draco, unlike his friend, gazed open-eyed at Harry.

"Well, how, how? Are you going to Accio it? Will that wor-" But once again Harry cut Draco off. This time he moved forward and pressed his lips onto Draco's. The kiss started out chaste but then Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, and Draco moaned. Harry was lost in it.

Draco tasted like watermelon, Harry realized once they pulled away. Harry had never liked watermelon before but it tasted delicious on Draco. Harry leant in for more when Draco's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Does that help it?" He tried to appear calm and collected but Harry could see desire in his eyes.

Harry smiled. "Or you could try bringing it back up."

Draco pulled Harry's chin forward and winked at Pansy over Harry's shoulder.


	7. Umbrellas

Title: Umbrellas  
Rating: G  
Words: 453  
Note: Written for queerditchpub over at livejournal.

* * *

Draco didn't like muggles. That was a well-known fact. Also he didn't like muggle things. That also was a well-known fact. What wasn't a well-known fact was that Draco did like those little muggle umbrellas that came in drinks.

Harry knew that. He also knew that Draco was mad at him. Harry wasn't sure why but Draco rarely needed a reason and if he did have a reason he wouldn't tell Harry. Harry would later have fun ranting about that to Ron, who had problems like that with Hermione. However, Harry suspected that there always was an obvious reason that Ron just wasn't seeing. Ron could be oblivious like that.

So Harry, not wanting to have Draco angry with them on a day they were visiting Ron and Hermione, searched through a muggle store till he found a pack of those umbrellas Draco loved so much.

Carefully, Harry walked in their front door and opened all the little umbrellas. He sat them on the tan carpet in a line leading to the kitchen, where Harry set out Draco's favorite drink, Butterbeer, and set a green umbrella in it.

Harry crouched down behind the kitchen island when he heard the front door open. He listened carefully and heard a small gasp and curious footsteps entering the kitchen.

Draco let out a moan as his eyes fell on the drink. "I guess I forgive you," he muttered. Harry shot up from his spot and grinned. "If you know why I'm mad at you." Harry frowned. He really didn't know.

Harry strongly believed that Draco just liked being mad at Harry so he would do stuff for him. He reached across the island and grabbed the glass of Butterbeer out of Draco's grip. The smirk on the blond slipped off quickly.

"Well, I'm not sure. But if you're not going to forgive me then I'm just going to take this back." He took a deliberate sip of the drink.

Draco's eyes went wide. "Fine! I'll forgive you if you give me my umbrella and drink back. And I get to keep all the umbrellas."

"Deal." Harry held his hand out and Draco reached out for it. Once their hands touched Harry grasped hard and pulled him forward. "Only I want something out of it."

Draco kissed Harry on the mouth and Harry decided that since that was probably the only thing he would get right now, it would have to do, because Draco happily sat back down and drank his Butterbeer, the umbrella idly twisting between his fingers. Harry shouldn't have gotten him the umbrellas; now Draco would want to do nothing but look at them. Harry sighed and instead twined his fingers in Draco's hair.


	8. Telling

Title: Telling  
Length: 318  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Harry and Draco have something to tell Ron.  
Note: Written for Queerditchpub over at livejournal.

* * *

"Ron," Harry started, pulling Draco along by the hand. He saw Ron give their entwined fingers a confused look before he gave the look to Harry's face. "We've something to tell you." He tugged Draco, making him stumble to stand beside him. "Don't we, Draco?"

Ron raised his eyebrows and Draco scowled at him. Harry knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had talked to Draco beforehand about this, about patronizing Ron. Why did it surprise him that Draco didn't listen?

"I guess we do. Though I don't see why we have to tell _him_." He ran his fingers up the underside of Harry's arm, making delicious shivers race though his body.

"Because we told everyone else. Even Snape knows! For Merlin's sake, all the Weasleys know but Ron," Harry said sharply. Draco pouted and tried kissing Harry's neck, but he pulled away. There was no use in overwhelming Ron.

"I don't think I want to know," Ron muttered in a strained voice.

Harry sighed. "But I want you to know. You're my best friend, Ron." He heard Draco grumble beside him and felt his hand dip into the waistband of Harry's jeans but for his part, he didn't react. Ron did though. His eyes bulged and he gasped loudly.

"What - ugg," Ron gurgled. Harry batted Draco's hands away and gazed sympathetically at his friend.

"Draco and I are together," he said shortly as he was still struggling with Draco's hands. Draco smiled cheekily at him with that gleam in his eyes that made Harry groan before he even knew he was going to.

"Erm," Ron said, breaking Harry's attention away from the blond and to the redhead. "I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen, okay?" He quickly turned and staggered away.

Draco laughed and managed to wedge his hand down Harry's jeans. He called, "We'll send you some pictures!" before thoroughly ravishing Harry.


	9. Discovery

Title: Discovery  
Length: 291  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Hermione follows Harry.  
Note: Written for Queerditchpub over at livejournal.

* * *

Hermione worries about Harry. She especially worries about his love life. She knows he's seeing someone for he has that happy shine in his eye, he sneaks out repeatedly, and sometimes he has that I've-just-had-wondrous-sex look. Hermione knows that look because she's seen it on Ron…and herself though she doesn't like to mention that. 

If Harry wouldn't come into the common room, sometimes with his face drawn down and tears threatening to fall, or other times when he storms in, anger emitting off him, threatening to burn the curtains, Hermione wouldn't worry. But those negative times and positive times are about the same amount.

It was those negative moments that prompted Hermione into stealing Harry's invisibility cloak and following him out the common room. Those moments were what lead her to peeping on Harry cuddling into Draco Malfoy's arms and falling asleep, a smile curling his lips.

At first Hermione wanted to strangle the blond. It was he who made Harry upset all those times! But before she could foolishly blow her cover, he brushed the hair out of Harry's face tenderly. He trailed his fingers down the side of Harry's face and gazed at him with a compassionate look softening his usually cold eyes.

Hermione almost gasped aloud. She'd seen that look in Ron's eyes multiple times. It was a look of love and adoration. It was a look of happiness. She was about to deny that Draco Malfoy had any feelings for Harry when the brunette sighed sleepily and laced his fingers with the blond. Hermione watched in fascination as Malfoy struggled to keep a smile from creeping on his face.

Quietly, Hermione left the room and slid the door shut. She wasn't worried about Harry's love life anymore.


	10. A Start

**Title:** A Start  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Harry made a mistake.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Length: **284

* * *

"You made a mockery out of me in front of my housemates!" Draco hissed, pulling away from Harry. "I'll have you know they respect me. Or they did until _that_."

Harry shook his head as he tried to keep up with Draco's angry pace. "I've no idea what I did."

Draco stopped and whirled around, flecks of shimmery, silver flashing in his grey eyes. He replied dangerously, "You called me _baby_."

All he could do was stare, and then laugh. Draco had done much worse around his friends.

Draco huffed and stalked away, his footsteps echoing loudly through the dungeons. Harry raced after him, trying to quell his laughter. "I'm sorry, baby," he offered.

Draco yelled and Harry winced, realizing what he'd said. "Sorry, sorry!" He paused but when Draco said nothing he stopped his movements with, "Besides, you've done worse around my friends. All I did was call you baby. Big deal. What about last week, when you called Hermione a Mudblood and said you hoped she'd die?"

"She made me mad, and I've already apologized for that," Draco answered without turning around, his voice terse.

Harry snorted. "Not to her. And not really. In fact, I don't think you ever did."

That's when he faced Harry. "Yes, I did. Remember, I let you try that bondage thing."

"Well, that's - what about when you tried ravishing me in front of Ron and Ginny?" He smiled smugly. He had him now. "They're still disturbed by that one."

"Remember that time with the brooms?"

Harry flushed, remembering well. "So, all I have to do is some sexual favour for you and you'll forgive me?"

Draco smirked, sauntering over to him. "It'll be a start."


	11. Black and White and Grey

**Title:** Black and White and Grey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Not everything is black and white.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Length: **367

* * *

Harry's hair stuck out on the white pillow while Draco's blended into it. They were so different, from their hair color, to their personalities. From their fingernails (Harry's bitten, and Draco's shaped and smooth) to their friends. There was no way they could go on. Not like that. Not when they were so different.

"Not everything is black and white," Draco said when Harry voiced his confusions. "There is a shade in between. There is grey."

Harry wasn't sure what Draco meant but he broke it off. Because really, they were _too_ different. When Harry whispered 'I love you,' Draco would whisper back, 'That's nice.' Their friends didn't approve. Harry tried to be nice to Draco's while Draco didn't give a rat's ass about his. Draco would think things through before doing something, driving Harry crazy because he rushed into things. He couldn't just sit on the sidelines and wait.

But he understood what Draco meant once separated from him. Apart they were black and white but together they made grey. Without Draco, he had no one to balance his traits out. He had no one to argue with, hate, or love. He felt lost and strange.

That was what lead him to Draco's doorstep two weeks after they'd broken up. He followed the house elf through many rooms until it pointed to one and left. Harry pushed the door open, not sure what to expect. Draco was sitting in front of a piano, his fingers jumping elegantly across the keys.

"Grey," Harry said. Draco's fingers stilled and he turned around, surprise depicted clearly on his features. "You said that there is a shade of grey. I want to be grey again. Black is so boring."

A slow smiled climbed over Draco's face. "Good, because white is too pure a color for me. Grey is nicer."

Harry chuckled. "I love you," he whispered, moving forward. Draco met him halfway.

"I wasn't waiting for you, you know. And," he paused and let Harry take his hand, "I guess I love you too. I love us and our greyness." Harry smiled and kissed him. It was true. There was a shade of grey and it was the most beautiful.


	12. Crisis

**Title:** Crisis  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Draco learns the cons of chlorine.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Length: **492

* * *

It was a light green. The ends were green and at the top of his head. It clashed horribly with his white-blond hair. Harry tried not to laugh.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked, tugging at Harry's arm until it wrapped around his waist. He sneered at a young couple staring at them. He dug his hand into the soft fabric of the blanket they sat on. It was a dull green with red stitching. In the bottom corner there was a D and H etched into it. Mrs. Weasley had made it especially for them. Draco himself hated it, but Harry seemed to be in love with it.

Harry tucked a stray green stand behind Draco's ear and smiled serenely at him. "Nothing, Love. Just you." He placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Draco frowned. "I'm nothing?"

Harry chuckled. "No, you're everything, and you very well know it. I don't see why you need to hear it all the time, though." He gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. "If anything, I need to hear it more often."

"Ugh. You know I'm not into that mushy stuff, Harry." He stretched out, laying his head in Harry's lap. The sun was beating down on him, making him grimace. He was going to burn so bad. And it was all Harry's fault because he was the one that wanted to go to the muggle swimming pool.

Harry flopped back, his head missing the short blanket and hitting the lush grass. "Love your hair, Draco. It suits you nicely."

"Thanks," Draco answered suspiciously. He sat up and saw Harry grinning widely. Nervously, not sure if he wanted to know, he grabbed a strand and pulled it in front of his eyes. It was…it was…_green_! "Ah! I match the bloody blanket!"

He did not appreciate Harry's laughter and elbowed him, causing him to roll on his side and snicker into his hand. "What the hell happened? Oh, Merlin," he moaned, prompting Harry's chuckles to escalate into laughter again. "This is very important! I do not see the humor is this at all! How'd it get like this?" he shrieked, glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

Harry sat and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Aww, it's probably from the chlorine. Wizards don't use that, do they? No. And Love, it's not that bad. It's charming, really," he lied. He reached out and pulled Draco to his chest so he could smile without him seeing it. "You will be hot to me no matter how your hair is."

Draco pouted and nipped at his chest. "That's easy for you to say. You're hair is perfectly fine."

Harry passed a hand through the green locks, marveling at the contrast that was so very different from what he was used to. "Yes, I'm very grateful for that." Draco bit him again and Harry couldn't hold his laughter in any longer.


	13. Future

Title: Future  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: They only talk about it together.

* * *

The future is a very shaky subject for Harry. He doesn't know what will happen to him. During the coming war with Voldemort, he doesn't know what the outcome will be. Oh, he wishes desperately to know. He hopes he wins and survives but more importantly, he hopes that Hermione and Ron live, along with many other people. He hopes all Death Eaters are locked away and kept at bay. Except one.

The future is something Draco refuses to think about. But in the dark of the night, when there is nothing to keep him otherwise occupied, think he does. He looks at the mark on his forearm with trepidation. He knows there is no future for him, not when that is on his arm, because he knows Harry will win and that all Voldemort's followers will be killed. Even if he only follows out of family pressure, even if he's in love with someone from the other side.

The future is something Harry and Draco only voice when together. When the world is shut away behind the door and no one is there to taint their views. They whisper about living together, about moving to somewhere warm and beautiful. They talk about how they will always love each other, no matter what happens in the future.


	14. Trick

Title: Trick  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Harry can't handle a trick.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Length: 100

* * *

Draco slammed Harry against the wall in the hallway. Anyone could walk by and see them. Draco moaned and nipped Harry's earlobe. Wantonly, the brunette pushed his head to the side, offering his skin to Draco, who fervently took it.

Their lips met and it was all heat, pressure, and lust. Draco's hands fluttered over Harry's body, leaving no skin untouched, while Harry's latched in blond hair, refusing to let go.

Harry whimpered and breathed, his eye wide and open, "Don't trick me, okay?"

Draco stared before nodding his answer and diving forth again. He couldn't even entertain the thought.


	15. Rescue

**Title:** Rescue  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Draco is in need of rescue.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Length:** 361

* * *

"_Alohomora_!" Harry yelled at the door for the fifth time. Maybe if he said it enough it would work. He concentrated as hard as possible. He had to open the door. He had to rescue Draco from the dementors before he was kissed for something he hadn't done. "_Alohomora_!" And miraculously it worked.

Harry flung the door open, cringing at the loud bang it made when hitting the wall. "_Expecto Patronum_!" He directed the stag to chase the two dementors out of the room. Luckily, it was only two or Harry wouldn't have been able to do it. He was exhausted just from unlocking the door.

"Draco!" he gasped, rushing over to see his incomprehensible eyes. Was he too late after all? He grabbed his shoulders and shook, almost yelling when he got no response. "Draco, no," he moaned. His lips were cold as Harry kissed him, hoping he would wake like a fairy tale he'd read in his childhood.

Draco blinked. "Harry?" he murmured. Harry laughed and held him close, practically crushing him as he tried placing kisses on every inch of skin on his face and neck. "Harry. When'd you get here?"

Harry pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You must have been frozen in fear. Went into a coma or shock or whatever they call it. Oh, Draco," he rubbed the tears of relief pooling in Draco eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"But…don't you believe them? Don't you believe I killed Dumbledore?" His eyes were bright as he stared into Harry's and he felt his heart clench.

"I never told you this but I was there that night. I saw it and I know you didn't do it." He hugged him frantically, Draco's arms encircling him too. He kissed Harry's neck and sighed.

"We have to get out of here," Harry whispered, pulling Draco back and looking into his face. "We'll run away, you and me. We can take care of each other."

"Harry," Draco gasped before burying his face into Harry's shirt. "Where will we go?"

Harry held him close and whispered against his hair, "I don't know. Anywhere. As long as you're with me."


	16. Gryffindor

**Title:** Gryffindor  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A Slytherin enters the Gryffindor common room.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Length: **324

* * *

For all its peace the Gryffindor common room usually possessed, everything changed when a Slytherin entered. Or more so, when a Malfoy entered.

The portrait opened and no one thought any different of it. Everyone was occupied with their own things, quietly chatting or such. It was only when Neville Longbottom gasped and pointed upstairs that people looked around.

Sound rose up like thunder. There was a Slytherin in their common room. The horror of it! The nerve! They didn't go barging into the Slytherin one so why would they come into theirs.

Naturally, Neville was blamed for the whole thing, since he was the one Draco talked to. But then Harry entered the room and faces turned to him. It was common knowledge that Harry and him didn't get along. Their Golden Boy would know what to do.

Half of the people in the room gaped while the other half furrowed their brows in confusion as a smile lit up Harry's face. He rushed across the room and pried Draco away from his angry fellow housemates.

Harry tried assuring them that Draco was fine, he had given him the password, and poor Neville had nothing to do with it, but they didn't get it. What would make Harry Potter suddenly trust a Death Eater's son?

That was when Draco reacted for the first time since he had entered the room. He slid a hand behind Harry's neck, the whole common room held their breath, ready to avenge whatever harmful thing he was going to do to Harry, but then he pressed their lips together heatedly.

The Gryffindors' last hope was that Harry would pull back in disgust and curse him. But that never happened. He pulled away and beamed back, slipping his arm around Draco's waist. He muttered apologies to the room and headed up the stairs, the Slytherin in tow.

The Gryffindor common room was reeling. They didn't know what to think.


	17. Which Witch

Title: Which Witch  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Genre: Crack  
Summary: Draco's supposed to find a wife.

* * *

"I still don't get why you brought me with," Harry repeated for the umpteenth time. Ginny simply grabbed his arm and tugged him forward.

"I already told you a thousand times. I don't want to go to Malfoy's party all by myself. But I'm going because there is free cake."

And that was how Harry found himself attending a party for Draco Malfoy. A party to find him a wife. Ginny was only invited because every single female pureblood was. Needless to say, the party was rather small, and Harry was the only male besides Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"Which witch?" Harry heard Narcissa ask Draco as he tried fishing punch out of the bowl. The problem was the ladle was very slippery, having been lying in the bottom of the bowl.

Draco huffed in annoyance and Harry felt like following. He didn't want to be here. Well, the cake was good but besides that… Mostly he didn't want to see his long-standing crush choose a wife while he was in the room.

"Mother, I've already told you that I don't want to get married. At least, not to a girl."

Narcissa whined and protested with, "But Draco, how do you expect to have heirs?"

"Adopt."

"A pureblood?" Narcissa shook her head and Harry leaned closer to hear her quiet tone. He was very intrigued. Was Draco saying he was gay? "But darling, look around. Look at all the lovely girls. Look, Chelsea kind of resembles a bloke."

Draco squinted and tilted his head. Harry wondered which one was Chelsea. "Not really," he drawled. "And there's still the fact that she possesses breasts. Besides," he lowered his voice and Harry ended up putting his hands in the punch bowl in his attempt to lean closer. "I've already told you that I have my attentions set on someone else."

"Yes, yes. Bloody Potter. But Draco, honestly, it's impossible, not to mention your father and I would never allow it."

Harry gasped loudly, prompting Draco and Narcissa to turn and look at him. Draco's eye were wide and his face blanched. If Harry wasn't busy wondering what the slimy thing in the punch bowl was, he might have laughed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyes trained on Harry's hand in the punch.

"Erm…you like me?" He pulled his hand out and absently wiped it on the tablecloth, ignoring Narcissa's affronted look.

Draco glanced around the room before settling his eyes on Harry. "Want to marry me?"

Harry and Narcissa's eyes bulged. "I - um - sure."

"Great. Happy mother?" he questioned before walking around the table and pulling Harry into a searing kiss. Harry smiled into it and twined his fingers in Draco's hair, hoping he wouldn't notice the punch dribbling down his neck. Maybe attending the party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"But you two can't even get married!" Narcissa wailed.


	18. Against What's Expected

Title: Against What's Expected  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco

* * *

"Ginny, we need to talk," I say and my voice is strained. I don't want to end this. I don't want to loss Ginny, but yet I do. She looks at me, tears in her eyes because somehow she knows this is coming. She knows I'm going to break up with her. I don't know how she knows, but I'm not sure I want to.

Her nimble fingers wrap around my wrist. "I know Harry. You don't love me. I can tell by the way you look at me; it's not the same. But - tell me something," she pleads. I nod because I at least owe her that, don't I? I strung her along for so long. She should be angry with me, not understanding. "Did you ever love me?"

I nod again. It seems to be the only thing I can do. My tongue is thick in my mouth, and I want to apologize. I want to take it back at the sight of her face, the tears pooling in her eyes and threatening to spill over, but I know I can't. In the long run, I won't be happy and either will Ginny.

"What did I do wrong?"

* * *

"Ginny says you broke up with her," Ron announces the moment I walk over the threshold of their house. Hermione is sitting on the couch, her baby in her arms. I smile at them and wave to their little daughter. She is so adorable. Ginny and I had often talked about marrying and having a child of our own. I think that's why I stayed with her so long.

Hermione pats the spot beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" And I do, but I don't. I seem unable to make decisions lately.

I take the seat beside her. She deposits their child into my arms and I look down at her. Ron has moved in front of me. I know he will never forgive me for dropping his sister when she loved me, but I also know nothing will change between us. We will always be best friends.

"I'm gay," I whisper, wanting to bolt, but the child in my arms wraps her little hand around my finger. I don't want to see their reactions. This is the one thing I'm afraid will change things between us.

Hermione pats me on the shoulder and kisses my forehead. Ron, on the other hand, had a pained look on his face, as if he's trying to figure something out. Finally, he gives a half smile and says, "How do you know?"

* * *

I've seen Draco everyday since Hogwarts. We both work in the ministry as aurors. At first I hated him, like usual, but then we became partners. He's not so bad when you get to know him. Oh, he's the same annoying, stuck-up, self centered, rich brat. But when his remarks are not directed at you, or more humorous than cutting, he's fine. And when he smiles, my stomach melts.

I'm not sure when I started developing feelings for Draco, but when I saw him strip down in the work showers I realized them. A date seemed like a great idea, but that was a year ago. I haven't worked up the courage to do so, until now.

Ginny isn't in the way and I have from a good source that Draco is single and gay. The only thing I don't know is if he will accept.

"Draco," I say, voice shaky, and I curse that silently. He looks over, his grey eyes questioning and I almost bolt. Almost. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a cup of tea, together."

He simply stares until I shift uncomfortably. "Okay." And his breath sends relief through me. "Why though?"

* * *

We've been dating for half a year now. It's nice. Interesting. I've never been with a bloke before, but I've found it's not much different from being with a bird. The only difference is the sex is much better, and I love Draco more. Only, I don't say that. Neither of us has used the L word. We say like, adore, want but never love.

Once Draco said it, but in a joking manner. I've been apprehensive to use it ever since. What if he thinks I'm joking, or a girl for saying it? What if he doesn't return the feeling?

But when he's laying in my bed next to me, one finger in my hair and the other smoothing circles on my arm, like now, I want to tell him. Always one for impulses, I do. "I love you, Draco," I breathe, then stiffen, waiting for him to leave or say something harsh.

But to my surprise, he pulls me close and kisses me. Our teeth clash and he smells like morning breath, but I don't care. He whispers, "Love you too," into my mouth. Doing what is unexpected of me can reap fine results, I decide and lace kisses along his jaw line.


End file.
